RollercoasterOf love
by AldeLimited
Summary: With the fair in town, Shedo Parker decides to set her brother up on a date with Kirashi Valdez, a member of the Majestics, and the two teams end up attending together. MichaelxOC RobertxOC  short story


**Hey there guys, it's AldeLimited here or Demi and Alii, this is a joint story so you'll get two perspectives. This story is purely fanfiction and part of a bunch of series stories we intend to do. **

**Things you need to know: The two characters we use are Kirashi Valdez and Shedo Parker, Kirashi is on the Majestics and she's part of the Spanish royal family and an archer whereas Shedo is Michael Parker's younger sister and a hockey play on the PPB All Starz. Our stories are based on these two teams in particular. All our stories have the same pairings: KirashiXMichael and ShedoXRobert.**

**This one is more of a short series about visiting the funfair (it'll only be a few chapters long).**

**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE BEYBLADE V-FORCE OR BEYBLADE G-REVOLUTION IN ANY WAY WE ONLY OWN OUR PLOTLINE AND OUR OCs**

**Enjoy and review, part two will be up soon =) xx**

"Bro! There's a fair going on not far from here! We have to go Michael! We have to!" Shedo declared excitedly to her brother.

"I'm up for it if everyone else is!" He replied.

"Oh yes! I love you!" Shedo skipped away to find her other team members, leaving her brother sitting with her laptop on his knee. He sighed and shut down the computer.

"I don't know how I cope..." He laughed to himself. He knew that the only person on the team that would deny his sister was Emily and they could easily go without her, it would be much more fun to see her scared on the rides though!

Kirashi rolled her shoulders back and smiled at the scene playing out before her.

"Aww, come on Robert we've trained all day - we deserve a break!" Enrique whined, his blue eyes staring at their team captain.

"We are not going to some stupid fate," Robert replied, glaring at the smaller Italian.

"It's not a fate Robert, it's a fair. You know those things with rides that make children happy?" Kirashi jumped in, flipping her fringe from her eyes, only to have it cover her left eye once more, "besides, even if you don't want too, myself, Enrique and Oliver can go and maybe bring Johnny with us." Robert seemed to consider this, knowing full well that the girl before him would get her way, so sighing he gave in.

"Fine."

Eddy, Emily and Rick were playing basketball outside. It appeared more like 'piggy-in-the-middle' with Rick and Eddy standing either side of Emily whilst she jumped trying to reach the ball. Of course, this was impossible as the two men were a lot taller than the girl. Steven was sitting at the side of the court on a bench, laughing at the scene in front of him.

"Hey Steve, my friend!" Shedo had now arrived at the court and had placed herself on the bench and slid as close to Steven as possible. "Listen, me and Michael are going to a fair tonight, it's not too far from here and I really, really want to go!" Steve spent no time considering whether to go or not and quickly answered.

"Yeah sure!" He then waved both of his hands above his head to get the attention of his friends. "There's a fair nearby tonight, how about you guys join us? It'll be awesome!"

"One condition," Eddy stated, "will there be a merry-go-round?"

Oliver sat on the wooden bench beside the park fountain, next to Johnny who was readjusting his blade as Kirashi made her way over to them, Enrique not far behind.

"Guess where we're going tonight," she smiled, placing herself to sit comfortably between Oliver and Johnny, "the funfair!" Oliver pouted.

"You didn't give us time to guess!"

"Eh, you'd get it right anyway, you were watching," the only female of the group shrugged, Enrique's brows knotted in thought.

"Will there be lots of girls at the funfair?" He asked, Oliver's head fell and Johnny and Robert shook their heads in disbelief at the boy. Kirashi on the other hand, laughed and nodded, a vibration in her pocket informed her someone was trying to contact her.

"Hey Kirashi!" Shedo shouted down the phone to her friend.

"Oh, hey…" Kirashi replied, trying to regain her hearing.

"Yeah, hi, so we're going to the fair later if you want to bring your egotistical team with you!" The whole sentence was said in one breath. It would be fun to have the Majestics with them, especially the idea that Kirashi and Michael can have a date.

Kirashi laughed at her friend's eagerness and placed her phone against her shoulder so she could address her team.

"Hey guys, we're going to the fair with the All Starz, you have no say in the matter," she grinned, Robert turned to glare at her.

"Making decisions for us now?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Better decisions than the captain who doesn't want us to have fun," she responded, lifting her phone back up to her ear, Oliver scooted closer to her to listen into the conversation. "We were planning on going anyway, so yeah the egotistical prats are all for going with you guys."

"Oh yay! Keep your Enrique on a leash, we can't have him lusting after girls all night," Shedo giggled. "Speaking of running after girls, how about you and Michael finally get that date he's been longing for?"

Kirashi flushed slightly and glared at Oliver who started to chuckle, "shut up!" she whisper-shouted, glaring at her friend before taking a breath and composing herself. "Sure, whatever, because I really believe he's been longing for a date. But sure, I'm up for whatever," she told Shedo over the phone, silently thanking herself that her voice sounded more confident and nonchalant than she felt.

"Oh yes Kirashi! I love you!" Shedo shouted at the top of her voice before ending the call and slipping her phone into her pocket. She looked up, suddenly remembering that she was with most of her team. "Michael has a date then?" Eddy smirked, walking over to the side bench with Rick and Emily. Eddy pushed the ball from his chest towards Shedo. She fumbled with it for a moment and then secured it in her folded arms. "Oh yeah! He'll be really happy!"

"I think you should know that he's probably going to kill you..." Emily warned, giggling slightly. Rick gestured for the pair on the bench to get up, they did so and the team strolled towards the open gate of the pitch. "Um... No, he loves me too much!"

"What are you getting out of it then?" Rick enquired.

"I want him to win a goldfish for me..." Shedo smiled innocently. At this comment the group laughed and Shedo beamed.

Kirashi held her phone away from her ear and winced at the shout before she slid it down and pushed it back into her pocket.

"That girl will cause be too lose my hearing sooner or later..." She muttered, rolling her green eyes. Oliver sat smirking and tried to stifle his laughter but decided he couldn't hold it in and laughed. "It's not funny Oliver!"

"Oh but it is," he replies, somewhat childishly and Kirashi playfully hit him in the arm.

"Come on then, let's go, we should probably get some food and get ready before we go," Kirashi informed the group, standing up.

When the group arrived home, it was almost time to go. Eddy, Steve and Rick went to get ready straight away. Emily, on the other hand, was being used as backup just in case Michael decided he didn't appreciate his sister's gesture.

"Mikey!" Shedo sung as she pushed open his bedroom door to find him attempting to style his hair.

"Oh no..." Michael muttered to himself.

"Listen Mikey, you know how I'm like, the best sister in the world and I'd do anything to make you happy?"

"Did I know that?" Michael replied sarcastically. Emily stood in the doorway looking as innocent as possible. She wanted little to do with breaking the news to Michael.

"Well, I did something amazing for you but if you're going to be like that..." She was cut off.

"No, no, you're the best sister in the world, tell me!"

"I got you a date with Kirashi at the fair tonight!" Shedo grinned and then quickly skipped out of the room.

"You did what?" Michael shouted in disbelief but his sister had already slammed his bedroom door and gone to get ready.

The Majestics arrived back at Enrique's American holiday home with roughly an hour to get ready.

"Good job I showered earlier, I'm going to get ready, and I'll be down shortly, save me some food?" Kirashi asked, and before any of them had chance to respond she headed directly to the staircase and headed upwards.

"Someone's in a good mood," Johnny commented.

"No, she's just naturally uncouth," Robert replied, strolling into the kitchen area to get himself a drink.

"It's not that, she's got a date for the fair, she's probably happier about the fact that she doesn't have to hang around you all night," Oliver replied.

"Shedo! Let me in! Now!" Michael demanded knocking on his sister's bedroom door. Shedo ignored it for a while. She pulled on her PPB jacket over a pair of blue shorts and a white, tight-fitting vest before answering the door.

"If you're going to yell at me, then I don't want to know," Shedo said through a slight opening in the door.

"I promise I won't yell." Michael said in a serious voice. His sister opened the door fully and he stepped in. The pair stood there in silence for a moment. Shedo ruffled her blue hair and sighed to break the silence. Michael stepped futher towards the girl and threw his arms around her.

"Thanks a lot!" He laughed as he let her go. Shedo simply stood looking slightly shocked.

"We have to go now if we want to get there on time guys!" Steve shouted as he stepped out of the door. Michael put his arm around his sister's shoulders and they left for the fair.

Kirashi slid down the banister and landed on her feet before making her way over to where Oliver, Robert and Johnny sat, drinking the rest of whatever fluid was in their cups.

"We saved you all of a muffin," Enrique spoke from behind her she turned around and caught the cake he threw at her in her left hand.

"Really substantial food this is," She mumbled, rolling her eyes jokingly.

"Yeah well if you didn't take hours up there, you could have ate with us," Robert retorted, giving her a disapproving look, "now come on we'll have to head off now."

"You don't exaggerate much do you Jurgen, I was up there for 40 minutes."

**Okay, so that was part one, review?**

**And be nice, please this is our first story :3**

**-AldeLimited xx**


End file.
